ws_outlaws_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
OLW Raw Episode 6
'OLW New Years Resolution Results' Match 1) Daniel Moxley defeated Kyle Smith © for the OLW World Heavyweight Championship Match 2) Nexus © defeated The Broski for the OLW Internet Championship Match 3) Chris Xtreme © defeated Dolph Ziggler new World order for the OLW Intercontinental Championship Match 4) AdamEEF defeated Jason T © for the OLW United States Championship Match 5) Warhammer and Suryan Letchcraft defeated The Alpha Assassins © for the OLW Tag Team Championships Match 6) AJ Miles defeated K2 and Ato Match 7) Rated Peep Superstar © defeated Matt Code for the OLW Championship 'OLW RAW Episode 6' -OLW RAW Intro- -Justin Roberts announces the new OLW World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Moxley- Justin - Ladies and gentleman, your NEEEEEW, OLW...World Heavyweight Champion.....Daniel...Moxley !!! ''-Daniel Moxley comes out with the WHC belt-'' Daniel - Yes...I am indeed the OLW World Champ now, after my long and hard thought match with Kyle at the New Years Resolution Pay-Per-View of 2013, it looks to be a golden year for me in EFW, a great start with me defeating Mitko Iliev multiple times, now I have defeated Kyle Smith for the World Heavyweight Championship. ''-Kyle Smith comes out- '' Kyle - Daniel...Daniel...Daniel, Aaron Ford should I say, you brag about you're win last night, how you took the OLW World Heavyweight title away from where it rightfully belongs, WITH ME...And I am entitled to a rematch whether you like it or not and let me rell you something kid, that win last night, was a fluke, I am taking back whats mine and I'm cashing in my rematch clause Toooonn.... ''-crown get excited when they think Kyle will say "tonight"-'' Kyle - At the OLW New Years Resolution ! Daniel - Alright Kyle, I guess since you're the FORMER champion, you can have your rematch then ''-Mitko Iliev comes out-'' Mitko - Kyle, you wanna complain about the way YOU'RE being treated ? at least you were on the card, I wasn't wait....you lost you're title on the card....I'd rather be off the card than lose one of the most prestigious titles in history, at a card... Kyle - Shut your mouth Mitko ! Daniel has beaten you countless times to even have the priveledge in having a match with me and if Daniel can do it, I can do it, anything Daniel can do, I can do it much...much better Daniel - Funy how you LOST your title to me then isn't it ? Kyle - Well I said I'd get it bak at the Royal Rampage, but until then, you're not my concern...Mitko is, what do you say Mitko ? You and me one on one right now ! Mitko - Alright lets do this punkass Daniel - I think I better give you 2 some space ''-Daniel exits the ring and joins the announcers table to commentate-'' Match 1) Mitko Iliev vs. Kyle Smith ''-Jason T is backstage with Dolph Ziggler nWo-'' Dolph - Fluke ! That was a fucking fluke, Chris Xtreme is such a sellout, trust me, I've got bigger things to worry about now, I'm gonna win the Royal Rampage and headline Wrestlemania Jason - Think you got it bad ? I lost my United States Championship last night ! Dolph - Well at least YOU get a rematch, I have to earn my rematch but I got much bigger problems now as I said, its Royal Rampage time ! 15 men, 1 winner, its gonna be me ! Jason - Well Dolph, we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it, but for now, you and me, we should challenge Chris Xtreme and AdamEEF to a tag team match ! See who's still laughing after that Dolph - Yeah lets do it, lets find them Match 2) The Broski vs. Pure Blood ''-AJ Miles is backstage-'' Matt Striker - AJ, how do you feel about your win over Ato and K2 last night ? AJ - They gave it everything they got, but in the end, I came out on top, I'm moving on in my career now, I have my sights set on the Royal Rampage and I'm gonna win it and headline Wrestlemania, now I'm in action next, excuse me Match 3) AJ Miles vs. The Broski (after the match, regardless of the winer, Nexus assaults Broski with his Internet title belt but AJ hits Nexus with a massive powerbomb and hurls him outside the ring and helps Broski up and raises his hand) ''-Jason annd Dolph are backstage with the Alpha Assassins-'' Dolph - Worst fucking PPV ever David - I know, first 2 rookies just bombard us and are given a shot they never earned ? They never even had 1 match in OLW to prove their worthy Samir - And their NOT worthy Jason - Dolph, you know what makes this better ? an 8 man tag match, you and me and these 2 take on Chris, Adam, and those 2 rookies who think they can mess with the REAL tag champs "THE CHAMPS ARE HERE" (comes a voice) Chris Xtreme - Thats right dawg, you got da Intercontinental Champion standin' right here after defeating punkass Ziggler nWo AdamEEF - You got dat NEW United States Champ AdamEEF after defeating Jason Tool !!! Suryan - And you got da NEW Tag Team Champions, Suryan Letchcraft.. Warhammer - And Warhammer ! I mena our debut match is defeating these 2 losers ? HA David - YEAH HOW ABOUT YOU 4 CHUMPS MEET US IN THE RING RIGHT NOW, WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO ARE THE TRUE CHAMPIONS Match 4) 8 man Tag Match David and Samir (The Alpha Assassns), Jason T and Dolph Ziggler nWo vs. Chris Xtreme, AdamEEF, Suryan Letchcraft and Warhammer 'BQ: Rate Card '